


The Best Part  所謂美好

by ASSD



Series: Best Part Forever [1]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以利亞‧貝萊離世後，丹尼爾向嘉蒂雅述說兩人的過去，以及永恆的未來。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part  所謂美好

**Author's Note:**

> 贈安无倾。

　　隔著窗，嘉蒂雅覺得眼前那顆迷濛的星球正哭泣著，它是如此模糊以至於無法看清楚上頭的一景一物，是的，這個想法有些癡人說夢，這艘太空船連它的大氣層都進不去，只能在軌道上空轉著，往下望又有密密的雲層阻隔，連星球的地形都一片朦朧，更別提任何人工建築了。

　　沒有人可以在如此遙遠的距離看到想要的景物，嘉蒂雅嘆口氣，她只想再見他一面，就算是一棟建築也好，那棟他在的建築，那個他曾待過、生活過的地方。

　　以利亞‧貝萊已離開人世，幾個小時前，在見過他所惦記的機器人丹尼爾後，方才也是丹尼爾用如此溫柔的聲音告知嘉蒂雅這個噩耗。

　　一直以來，嘉蒂雅自認早做好準備，心理上的那些，誰都知道地球人的壽命是如此短暫，也是如此璀璨！總有一天會得知以利亞的死訊，但不是現在！她以為能冷靜的面對一切，老天！那是以利亞啊！但最後還是躲到艙房哭了一把。

　　艙房的提示燈亮，嘉蒂雅揮揮手艙門便打開了。丹尼爾，這個得以見到以利亞最後一面的人型機器人，捧著一個托盤站在門口默默地等著。

　　「丹尼爾，」她揚起小巧的臉，用手梳過被淚沾濕的髮，調整下坐姿並對那沉著的機器人問道：「要回去了，是嗎？」

　　機‧丹尼爾‧奧利瓦的托盤上有一壺正冒著熱氣的茶以及幾塊三明治，他茶紅色的髮仍是一絲不苟地服貼在腦後，湛藍的眼平靜無波，穩穩地來到房間的小桌前。

　　「是的夫人，但距離第一次躍遷還需要幾天。」他放低聲音，儘可能溫和地說著：「我想夫人可能需要來些食物或茶飲？」

　　「補充點水分？」嘉蒂雅苦笑著，移動到桌前的椅上，看著丹尼爾流暢地放下盤子，倒茶、切三明治一氣呵成，她問道：「所以那個……班特萊回去了？」

　　「班特萊‧貝萊先生十分鐘前離開。」

　　「他最後有說什麼？」啃了口豐盛的三明治，做了個手勢要求丹尼爾坐到對面的椅上，「我指得是那個兒子，我可還不想接收你剛剛看過的一切。還有，叫他班特萊吧！我目前也不想聽到第二個貝萊。」

　　「是的，夫人。班特萊希望我們不要先透漏以利亞夥伴的消息，為尊重貝萊世界的第一開拓者，他們有權最先發布。」

　　遵從指令，丹尼爾來到她的對面，挺直著腰桿一副正襟危坐的嚴肅樣，與機器人面對面坐有些犯蠢，但這個外圍世界女人現在就想違背常理，她需要一個朋友，就如以利亞說過的要將丹尼爾當成朋友，雖然這情景又讓嘉蒂雅想起她短命的『第二個丈夫』。

　　「我知道了，他們的確有權力發表統一聲明。」毫不遮掩的諷刺，她不怎麼喜歡那個一上太空船就對她極具敵意的男人，「畢竟他也是他的兒子。」

　　喟口氣，嘉蒂雅感到疲憊爬上身驅「對了，丹尼爾，你以前見過那個兒子嗎？」

　　「除了今天，見過兩次。」丹尼爾點頭，以平穩的語調說著，觀察嘉蒂雅的反應做了個補充：「在地球，以利亞夥伴與我第一次合作時。」

　　「喔？所以你見過他的家人？」好奇心被勾起，她傾向前像要打聽以利亞生前所有的細節「跟我說說你們第一次任務，丹尼爾。」

　　丹尼爾停頓，像是在轉化過多的記憶細節，最後選個較柔和的語氣回答「好的，夫人。」

　　「三十七年前，地球上的太空城發生一件謀殺案，懷疑是地球人所為。我收到指令要與以利亞夥伴一同調查，於是在太空城的入口等待以利亞夥伴的到來。」

　　「他提前到達指定見面處，但當時我已在那等候。」丹尼爾勾起那抹嚴肅而淡漠的笑「以利亞夥伴解釋自己身分後，要求我通報給機‧丹尼爾‧奧利瓦。」

　　「等等，他以為你是太空族？」嘉蒂雅打斷丹尼爾的敘述，忍不住笑出來，「給我形容下當時以利亞的狀況，他有用那句口頭禪嗎？噢，老天！」她模仿男人低沉的嗓音。

　　「很可惜沒有，夫人。」那雙藍眼閃過一絲光輝，語調跟著輕快，大概是正電子腦運作速度加快的緣故，「他在表達身分時刻意掩飾自己的顫抖，有些不安反應。但妳也知道以利亞夥伴是個固執、堅持到底的人，並不會輕易表現其畏懼。」

　　「我表示自己一直在等他到來，而他因過於訝異所以說不出話。在我表示身分後，他便再一次確認我是否為機器人，最後為自己的錯認向我道歉，我們握手建立彼此搭檔的關係。」

　　「向你道歉？這真是以利亞會做的事。」

　　「是的。由於我與他認知上的機器人不同，那時他仍有些不安，待我說明以人型機器人進行調查可避免不愉快後，心情便平穩些，但之後對我的態度又從驚訝轉變為競爭。」

　　「競爭？」她重複最後一個詞，帶點疑惑，沉默幾秒便想到之前看過的資料，「我想起來了，地球人對於機器人的敵意有部分原因是害怕被取代。沒想到，以利亞也會有這些情感。」

　　「是的，很有可能這樣，當時地球上有群奉行著中古主義的人，」丹尼爾點頭，將故事延續，「在回以利亞住處的路上，我們也遇到了一群中古主義份子在鞋店鬧事。」

　　「這事件起源於一位女士不願意接受鞋店中機器人的服務，挑逗起其他人相同的情感，他們便打算破壞店內的機器人。」

　　「我真不懂地球人的生活。」嗤了一聲，隨後饒富興味地問著：「以利亞反應如何？」

　　「依職責，他必須驅散暴民，我在詢問他法律程序後便以威嚇的方式驅離群眾。」丹尼爾因思索而頓了下，「不過，在這期間他似乎很擔心我看到這些暴徒的反應，尤其是當那些人在拆解鞋店中的機器時。」

　　「他始終將你當成一個人，丹尼爾。」嘉蒂雅笑道，端起桌上的茶，細細品嚐，「還記得二十九年前他最後交代我的便是就算是為了他，一定要將你當成朋友。」

　　「我也十分感謝妳願意如此待我，夫人。」

　　「這不重要，丹尼爾，我應該的。」小嘆口氣，嘉蒂雅承認自己的自私，她並不想聽到有關於以利亞老婆的任何事情，帶有些不情願地問著：「之後你就到他家？遇見他的老婆和小孩了？」

　　「是的，夫人。這是我與班特萊第一次見面。」察覺到嘉蒂雅對這段情節帶來的不快，便草草帶過，「用完膳後，潔西和班特萊便離開讓我們討論案件。」  
　　「我指出兇手可能從外道離開紐約市穿過鄉間進入太空城，但以利亞夥伴間決否定這個可能性。此時，以利亞夥伴也對我們的合作關係提出質疑，就因為我說過太空城那邊已知以利亞夥伴有反機器人態度。」

　　「他該不會問你為什麼願意和一個有反機器人意念的人合作吧？」很明顯地這段話轉移嘉蒂雅對貝萊家庭的注意，她被逗樂了。

　　「是的，他問我為何不會感到憤恨。」丹尼爾露出淺笑，淡淡地不留痕跡，「我表示以利亞夥伴是個忠誠度極高的刑警，這件事並不會影響他與我共事，所以沒有問題。」

　　「但正當我們討論到我身上的正義迴路，潔西闖了進來並發現我是機器人這一個事實。」

　　「好了，這段就到此為止。」嘉蒂雅整張臉皺起來，她可以想像懼怕機器人的地球人會有什麼反應，「話說，以利亞在地球上見過法斯托夫博士，就從那繼續吧！」

　　「是的，夫人。」依舊沒有其他反應，靜如一座會說話的雕像，「以利亞夥伴決定前往太空城說明案情和他的推理。」

　　「這時的他對於消毒過程和自然流動的風仍不太適應，但沒提出任何異議。在見到法斯托夫博士後，便表示他破完案子，指出薩騰博士並沒有死亡，而我正是薩騰博士本人。」

　　靜默幾秒，嘉蒂雅露出愉悅的笑聲「他真的這麼說了？」

　　「是的，夫人。他表示機器人無法以手銃恐嚇民眾，也不可能瞭解所謂的正義，另外我曾去一趟個人私用間，對於一些訊息的透露我也有嫌疑。」由於正電子 腦的加速運轉，他語速極快：「對以上質疑一一解釋澄清後，法斯托夫博士要求我露出自己的右手臂，原始的那部份。以利亞夥伴因此受到不少驚 嚇，不過從此沒再懷疑過我是不是機器人。」

　　「就算如此，他仍將你視為一個朋友，丹尼爾。」做幾個手勢，改變漂浮在空氣中的電磁波，以索拉利人擅長的方式又叫了壺熱茶，「不過，以利亞應該有受到打擊，你們之後又去哪？」

　　「在警局待了一陣，為討論案件的隱私和安全性他向局長要求了一間房，我則找出中古主義的成員名單，最後還到餐廳用餐。」

　　「用餐？你與以利亞？他還有要求你做什麼人類會做的事嗎？」

　　「有的，夫人。以利亞夥伴問我能不能笑？」丹尼爾拉扯嘴角，做出當時他展現過的僵硬笑容，只有嘴在笑而其餘部位毫無動靜，「看完後他要我省省，這對我一點幫助都沒有。」

　　「這實在是太有趣了，丹尼爾。」茶杯不穩地撞上餐盤，發出匡噹的清脆聲響，她笑彎了腰，「但，說不定有一天你會學會它，老實說你這張臉頗俊俏，如果加上正常點的笑容一定可以加分不少。」

　　「希望如此，夫人。」收回笑容，丹尼爾冷靜而制式地回答。

　　她持續地笑著，一邊調侃丹尼爾的笑容，一邊笑罵以利亞的單純，「他始終將你當人看啊，丹尼爾。」

　　「好了，我現在心情好些了。」突然止住無止盡的笑，嘉蒂雅抿著唇絞緊雙手有些焦慮，「其實我只是……只是想先聽聽有關以利亞的其他事情。畢竟，我不想一個人想他。」

　　「我知道，夫人。」放低聲音，他將見底的空杯再注滿新的茶，「所以不用繼續述說下去了？」

　　「是的。你說你之前見過班特萊兩次，我想之後的故事多少還是和他的家人有關吧？那就到這吧！」嘉蒂雅虛弱地笑著，端起冒煙的茶，深吸一口享受那撲面的香氣，「還記得我吩咐過的，我想你可以開始回報你在貝萊世界所有經過和談話。」

　　「夫人，妳確定？」掃視著眼前微微顫抖的女人，丹尼爾謹慎地評估著，在第一法則的運作下，要避免眼前的人受到任何形式的傷害。

　　「我確定。」她勉強自己露出最堅定的眼神望向面前的機器人，表現出自己對指令的堅持。

　　「好的，夫人。」如果以利亞仍活在世上，他必定會覺得丹尼爾的表情帶有些憂傷。  
　　當他要開口敘述時，嘉蒂雅打斷了他發出的第一個音。

　　「等等，」她匆忙地揚起一隻手臂，爾後又徒然放下，似乎對自己的反應有所不解，「我……嗯……應該這麼問，如果要你重述會傷害到你的正電子腦嗎？呃……就像是你說過的『不幸福』，反應變得更遲鈍之類的問題。」

　　一開始嘉蒂雅很好奇自己為什麼想問這些，是因為丹尼爾坐在面前真的很像一個人，又或是以利亞交代的要將他當成一個朋友，還是……或許她只是希望丹尼爾也會感到難過罷了，無法表達與辯護的機器人，真如以利亞所說的有些可憐。

　　丹尼爾遲疑許久才回答：「夫人，這很奇怪，照第二法則我應該因滿足妳的指令而感到滿足，但正如妳所說目前我需要耗更多的能量才能敘述在貝萊世界發生的事情。不過，請妳放心它對正電子腦並不會造成任何傷害。」

　　「好的，丹尼爾，這我就放心了。」嘉蒂雅為丹尼爾的反應感到說不出口的煩悶，「那開始吧！」

　　丹尼爾放輕語調，速度放慢，小心且詳細地說出貝萊世界的情境，陰鬱的天，無人的街，簡陋的住宅，一棟有著以利亞的大房子。那間漆黑的房間，衰老的以利亞被包在透明囊袋內，等著最後的朋友到來。一開始他是如何認不出他的老搭檔，而他的老搭檔又是如何笑著說自己真的好想再見她一面。

　　嘉蒂雅聽到貝萊害怕她也跟來就忍不住落淚，丹尼爾停下描述，安靜地等孤單的女人回復情緒。

　　「繼續吧，一點都沒變的丹尼爾，跟我這個一點都沒變的太空族女人說說那變了太多的男人吧！」嘉蒂雅輕笑著，揮揮手，低喘著氣：「然後呢？」

　　延續下去，重述了以利亞夥伴留給他的最後一段話，他說不管丹尼爾是不是人類，對他的意義都一樣。他也詢問嘉蒂雅的生活，確定她的快樂，還有吉斯卡的運作是否正常，當然跳過吉斯卡心靈能力的部份。

　　他說他只是自私地想看看他，這讓他覺得一生中最美好的日子還有一部份繼續存在著，而丹尼爾會記著他。他說他的死亡並不重要，丹尼爾無須因此受到永久性的傷害，他說人類整體是幅織錦，他要丹尼爾看著那幅織錦上的其他絲線，不要在意一根脫落的絲。

　　最後他要求他離開，他說他累了，他說他不能讓丹尼爾親眼看到他的死亡，他讓他堅持是個機器人，對他下了最後一個指令。

 

　　他說：再見了，丹尼爾朋友。

　　然後，一個人走了，在丹尼爾離開房後。

　　「就這樣？」壓著嗓子，嘉蒂雅發出一聲悲鳴。

　　丹尼爾點點頭，上下仔細地檢視眼前的女人有無任何不適反應。他們沉默地望著彼此，讓哀戚流過空氣中每個縫隙。

　　「丹尼爾。」呆望著眼前的茶，她喃喃喚道。

　　「是的，夫人。」

　　「你和以利亞之間的感情真的很奇妙。」試著用顫抖的手端起杯子，抿了口裡面的茶水，「他有說過嗎？」

　　「有的，他曾在華絲莉亞夫人面前表示這是堅定的友誼，還有愛的力量。」

　　「愛的力量？」茶似乎泡過久，有些酸澀，「你也如此認為？」

　　「我不知道，夫人。」丹尼爾似乎有些困惑，「但以利亞在我心中的確不同，我時常回想起和他的對話，這有助於我釐清一些問題，進一步運作思考，另外想起他也能提升我正電子腦的效能。」

　　「當然是不同的，以利亞是如此與眾不同的男人，」自言自語地放下杯子，她指示門外的機器人重泡一壺，「他將你當成最重要的朋友，也要求我要這樣待你。」

　　「丹尼爾，他以人的層次看你。」想起那段對話，克制住自已的難過與不滿，「他曾說，在他內心深處，你就像人類一樣。甚至……還想請法斯托夫博士將你交給他，帶你去到貝萊世界……而不是我。」

　　「機器人和太空族不能進入貝萊世界，夫人。」

　　「我覺得他比較需要你，他先提起你。」虛弱地笑著，接過新的茶，用熱氣溫著手想從中獲取些勇氣，承認的勇氣，「那一次見面，頭一個和最後一個說話的都是你，而且他也撐著要見你最後一面，就怕你因為他的離去會無法繼續運作……他會用運作這一詞嗎？」  
　　「他曾跟我討論過，嘉蒂雅夫人。在他來第一次到奧羅拉的太空船上，他要求我接受我們都是有生命的。」

　　「的確是以利亞會說的話。」低笑道，嘉蒂雅覺得自己的心仍沉甸甸地，她覺得她一定是難過至極才會說出如此難以開口的話，「他很愛你，丹尼爾。」

　　看著窗外，他們正遠離貝萊世界，那顆星球在她視線中逐漸縮小，但所殘留下的遺憾和傷感重壓在心頭不曾減去。

　　「再見了，以利亞。」喃喃道，她是如此不想面對以利亞已經不存在世上的事實，默默的對窗外那個世界落淚，那個帶走以利亞的世界，「你覺得我們還會再見到這顆星球嗎？丹尼爾。」

　　「我不知道，夫人。」一板一眼的回答：「目前貝萊世界不開放讓外世界人和機器人進入，但不知道未來是否仍如此。」

　　「沒關係，」輕聲回答，方才丹尼爾說的情節仍在腦袋中打轉，其中一句話更在她心底徘徊著，揚起頭任由淚在臉上留下另一道痕跡，「丹尼爾，答應我一件事。」

　　努力控制反感的情緒，太空族人並不喜歡談到衰老，前陣子她換關節時也躲躲藏藏，深怕被人知曉……但這次不一樣，就算是為了以利亞。

　　「人類會老化、會死亡，總有一天，法斯托夫博士會離我們而去，我……我在某一日也會死。」嘉蒂雅忍著不適嚥下口水，繼續說：「但是，你不會。你可以運作很久，你擁有更長的……生命。」

　　「所以，你有責任將他一生中最美好的部份繼續保存著，丹尼爾。」拭著眼角的淚，露出脆弱的笑，「讓他永遠活下去。」

　　「是的，嘉蒂雅夫人。」丹尼爾冷靜地接下指令，「有關以利亞夥伴的記憶我會好好保存，因為對於我它也是最珍貴的回憶，我將會時時想起這些，直到記憶體再也無法運作為止。」

　　嘉蒂雅點頭，窗外的星球已化為一個點，銀河是如此的大，無論太空族或地球人都如此渺小，未來會怎麼發展是如此不可預測，唯一知道的是無論結局如何，以利亞也看不到了。

 

　　但以利亞仍存在著，帶著他的愛。

　　她看向對面的丹尼爾，帶著以利亞回憶活下去的機器人一貫冷冷地笑著，眼底閃過一道光。

 

─ 所謂美好 The Best Part Fin.


End file.
